


Spring Break? What Spring Break?

by gentlebenn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, college AU/frat boys???, hey there lifeguard AU, idk what to tag, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlebenn/pseuds/gentlebenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is the VP of Sigma Chi, second to only his best bud and brothers boyfriend Brenden. He's been working as a lifeguard at one of the lakes on campus since he was a freshman, and everything was about to change for this soon to be graduate. All at the hands of fellow Frat boy, newcomer Tyler Seguin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break? What Spring Break?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this isn't really formatted very well because I'm on my phone but I'll end up editing when I get on a computer sometime soon. This is only like one small part, I'm not sure of exactly how long this will end up getting but, I hope it's not too awful for a slow-to-start intro.

Spring break is supposed to be one of the best experiences in College, right? From just sitting at the beach or pool to getting plastered at the slew of parties that never seem to end. Most would say that Spring break is the best time of their lives. Jamie Benn however, would not.

Jamie was a lifeguard at one of the on campus lakes, which would usually be an easy job. Sitting around, not really having to worry about anyone except the few too-drunk kids that can’t stop tripping in the sand. That is, until the rest of the Sigma Chi brothers took over the entire beach.

Jamie was a Senior and Vice President of the Sigma Chi fraternity, second only to Brenden. Jamie was expected to become President of Sigma Chi after his brother Jordie had done so just two years before. This year, he’d taken quite the interest in one of the newest members, freshman Tyler Seguin. It wasn’t unheard of for Jamie to date within the frat, but it was to hear about him just screwing one of them.

Not that he was, but people did have some…..ideas of who he was into. He wasn’t very subtle — to say in the least.

The first two days went by fine, it was a little too hot for his liking but it was all part of the job right? That was all about to change, very quickly.  

The older of the frat brothers were no strangers to members dating. With their last two Presidents being in a relationship with each other nobody really cared. That didn’t stop Jamie from being a little more reserved than both Jordie and Brenden had been. 

Jamie was just looking around when his attention was pulled directly to Tyler, who was walking by him, and he could have sworn that he’d winked at him. Or was he just squinting in the sun? He never remembered his sunglasses. 

That had to be it. There was no way that this kid was flirting with Jamie, right?

Wrong. That was 100% what Tyler was doing, and this was only the beginning. The kid is relentless, and Jamie had no idea what was ahead of him.

"That the kid?" Jordie chimed in. He may have already graduated, but that didn’t stop him from joining in on Spring Break activities. Maybe once Jamie graduates he’ll stop. At least that’s what Jamie hopes. 

Jordie had heard Jamie talk about Tyler, their friendship and how he’d go on and on about how Tyler made him feel weird, almost out of his element in the place he’d found himself. 

Jamie wasn’t usually shy about the people he liked, or even just found attractive or interesting. He wasn’t cocky either, he was just comfortable with himself. Tyler made him feel different, and he couldn’t seem to figure out why.

“Hey lifeguard, gimme a hand?” Tyler shouted from about 20 feet down the sand. Jamie rolled his eyes, but gave in almost immediately.

“What do you need?” Jamie asked as he hopped down from the rail of the lifeguard station, making his way towards Tyler.

“Can you put some sun block on my back? I just can’t seem to reach everything.” Tyler smirked.

Yeah, this was definitely Tyler flirting with Jamie, even if Jamie was far too oblivious to realize that he was right in the first place. Tyler definitely winked at him, and was now trying to get Jamie’s hands on him.

“Tyler for Christ’s sake that is not what I’m paid to do.” Jamie stopped before he reached Tyler.

“Well, you’re already over here right? Help me out, yeah?” Tyler pulled a face that he thought might get Jamie, raising his eyebrows, widening his eyes. Everyone other than Jamie knew that this face worked on him all the time.

Tyler referred to this specific face as his ‘Jamie eyes’. Mostly because widening his eyes resulted in him looking like a deer in headlights, much like Jamie’s usual face.

As expected, Jamie took the few steps forward and grabbed the bottle of sun block from Tylers hand and turned him around.

“Hey HEY! That’s cold!” Tyler yelped when Jamie put his hands against his back. Jamie rolled his eyes and just rubbed it in, wiped his hands on his shorts and walked away without another word.

“Don’t say a fucking thing.” He said to Jordie as he went back to his spot.

“Wouldn’t dare.” Jordie tried to suppress a laugh, ultimately failing when a snort escaped and he couldn’t resist.

As the day went on, things got progressively worse. Tyler passed back and forth almost constantly. Each time he said something else, did something else. All to get Jamie’s attention on him.

Jordie left Jamie when Brenden showed up. They’d been dating since Brenden was a sophomore, and Brenden was probably the real reason Jordie stuck around during spring break.

With Jordie gone, Jamie was left alone and essentially defenseless to all things Tyler. He eventually had to switch shifts with the new kid that they were training, since this was Jamie’s last Spring Break at the school.

The second he was off the beach and walking towards the office to grab his keys, Tyler was by his side bugging him almost immediately.

“Tyler, I’ll see you back at the house. Please, just let me get my shit and get back.” Jamie said, pleading.

“Oh. Okay.” Tyler backed off, looking a little hurt. Jamie was too irritated with the constant flirting that he thought was probably just Tyler messing with him.

Usually that wouldn’t bother Jamie, but he’d realized that maybe he was a lot more into Tyler than he originally thought and the idea of Tyler flirting with him, just to be a flirt, actually bothered him. A lot.

Jamie was basically alone when he got back to the house, other than Val and some girl he had with him.

“Jamie! Come, meet Claire!” Val said excitedly, although the kid was super endearing Jamie was exhausted and in an awful mood, but he didn’t want to be rude.

The blonde rose from her seat on the couch and met Jamie half-way in a typical handshake with a ‘nice to meet you’ thrown in. It was clear she could see he wasn’t in the best mood, but who could really resist Val? Obviously she wasn’t the only one that gave into his adorably broken English.

Val had talked about her a lot, and obviously it had gotten pretty serious since Val had asked Jamie to meet her. This wasn’t really a rule, more of just a silent understanding. It was just easier to keep relationships out of the picture unless they were serious because nobody wants someone starting shit between a ton of frat boys because they have the opportunity to, right?

Jamie escaped after a few painless minutes of Val babbling about Claire with her sitting directly to his left, blushing.

It was nice, to see Val happy. He had a hard time when he first came to the school and had a rough few months with making friends and actually sustaining those friendships. People suck, but Val is great, Jamie was happy he was happy.

When he finally made it upstairs and into his room, he nearly collapsed on his bed before he thought it was better to just shower and get it over with so he wouldn’t have to worry about waking up in his dirty clothes and having to wash his sheets for the 3rd time this week.

Before he got in the shower he looked at his phone, which he regretted the second he saw a series of missed texts from Tyler. None were of any substance, either. Just relaying questions from Jordie back to him because Jordie’s phone must have died.

He couldn’t get Tyler out of his thoughts, and ended up jerking off in the shower taking his normal 10 minute shower to nearly 25 and he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It was only 5:00, but being in the sun from 7:30-4:30 was draining for anybody, so a nap was a must.

He woke up around 9 and walked down to the kitchen in only a pair of cinch bottom sweatpants, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jordie and Brenden were sitting at the counter making googly eyes at each other as per usual and Jamie just stuffed his face with cold pizza.

Most of the guys went out around 10, seeing as they were hosting a bonfire down by the lake. Jamie being VP was expected to go, but nobody was disappointed when he left after a few beers.

Well, maybe a few people. Or just one. Tyler was halfway through shot-gunning a beer when he noticed Jamie making his way back to his truck.

He tried to call after him, but with a mouth full of beer it proved to be pretty impossible. Brenden noticed what Tyler was trying to do, but decided against doing anything about it because he was not in the mood for dealing with a pissy Jamie.

When Tyler showed up at the lake the next morning, not long after Jamie had he decided to go about the whole, get Jamie’s attention thing in a different way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of y'all have any questions/suggestions/reqeusts, hit me up over at gentlebenn.tumblr.com B)


End file.
